Historias de familia
by Jordaristoteles
Summary: ¿Se han preguntado que sería de los chicos al crecer? ¿Sus familias, y las historias de sus hijos? ¡Pues esas dudas se contestan aquí! Línea del tiempo de "La guardiana del inframundo" y "Padre de improvisto"
1. Guía

¡Bienvenidos a historias de Familia! Estas serán cinco historias de mi línea del tiempo-o esta, al menos, aunque la otra la tengo bastante abandonada-. Esta historia está relacionada con "La guardiana del inframundo", "Indómita como el mar" y "Padre de Improvisto"; si alguno de ustedes han leído "Padre Elegido" lamento decirles que nope, esta historia no irá en la línea de tiempo porque no aparecen personajes que sí estarán.

En esta lista encontraran una lista de personajes, algunos son partes de familias de nuestros semidioses, y otros que dan apoyo a la saga; les diré que NO todos estos personajes aparecerán, debido a que son solo 5 historias que no son muy largas, pero decidí dejarlo para no tener que modificar toda lista.

Les seré honesta, no todo se explicara en estas historias; una cosa en la que quizás quieran enterarse son de personajes como Mark o Corinne, que por desgracia no aparecerán. Dependiendo de cómo salga todos, quizás publique algo con ellos.

La verdad hago esto porque tanto como odie a mis musas, he escrito bastante de ellos, pero aún queda mucho por construir y quiero la opinión del público; aunque digo que esto lo hago para mí-y es la verdad-tengo curiosidad por lo que opinan, además de que quisiera obtener sugerencias y opinión, porque una buena parte de todo esto se construyó a base de eso.

Seguido de ello, quiero agradecerle a Dantessi, o como le conocerán **Cessi.** Para que mentir, si elle no me hubiera ayudado a pensar en muchos personajes y su desarrollo, esto sería distinto o bien nunca podría habría existido; y es una lástima porque le tengo un cariño a esto como no tienen idea.

Por el bien de otros, he decido mantener un poco de misterio en el personaje de Dante; porque tiene algo tan fumado que yo aún no me creo que lo haya hecho.

Si ustedes han leído historias con personajes que han visto antes (Para que mentir, Jade y Matthew Jackson)…lamento si les termino traumando.

Seguido de eso; pueden leer lo siguiente, quizás no, es su decisión; aunque creo que es algo importante. Aun así, pondré todos los años en que se desarrollan los caps para ayudar a guiarse.

También incluiré datos que puede que sean de su interés, si me faltan datos lo siento; mucho de esto lo escribí hace tiempo y no sabía si lo terminaría sacando a la luz, así que falta.

Seguido de eso, gracias por leer y espero recibir sus opiniones.

 **Línea de tiempo.**

2010  
Junio  
18: Nacimiento de Celeste Gonzales.  
Agosto  
La sangre del olimpo

2011  
Enero  
La guardiana del inframundo

2018  
Noviembre  
19: Nacimiento de Jessica y Thomas Grace. Hijos de Jason Grace y Piper Mclean.

2020  
Febrero  
4: Nacimiento de María di Angelo/Ekaterina Ivanova. Hija de Anya Ivanova y Hades.

Marzo  
16: Adopción de María di Angelo (Padre de Improvisto)

2022  
Enero  
30: Nacimiento de Corinne Vanille Zhang Levesque. Hija de Hécate y Hazel Levesque.

Junio  
12: Nacimiento de Giancaro di Angelo. Hijo de Marion Mills e Hipnos.

Octubre:  
10: Nacimiento de Amunet Perusquia/Zoë Ophelia Nightshade. Hija de Euterpe y Thoth Perusquia.

2023

Septiembre:  
3: Nacimiento de Nicholas Collins. Hijo de Daniel Collins y Niké.

Octubre:  
17: Nacimiento de Mark Grace. Hijo de Jason Grace y una hija de Apolo (Gestación subrogada anónima)

Diciembre:  
7: Nacimiento de Blake Rodríguez La Rue. Hija de Chris Rodríguez y Clarisse La Rue.

2024  
Enero  
12: Nacimiento de Cattleya Redfern/Nightshade. Hija de Josué Redfern y Eunice.

Marzo  
8: Nacimiento de Noah Archer. Hijo de Sarah Archer y Apolo.

Abril  
29: Nacimiento de Jade Ándromeda Jackson. Hija de Percy Jackson y Annabeth Chase.

Mayo  
14: Nacimiento de Nathaniel Savvanah/Ramírez Arellano Mclean. Hije de Drake Savvanah y Minerva.

2025  
Julio  
15: Nacimiento de Erick Charm Aimer. Hijo de Jules Charm y Clodette Aimer.

Agosto  
21: Nacimiento de Yoshiro Takane/Page (Newt). Hijo de Ishiro Takane y Afrodita.

Noviembre  
25: Nacimiento de Taiyô Ramírez Arellano Tanaka. Hijo de Hylla Ramírez Arellano y Drew Tanaka.

Diciembre:  
29: Nacimiento de Dante Alessandro Di Angelo.

2026  
Enero  
2: Nacimiento de Elsa Winter/Ramírez Arellano Mclean. Hija de Josh Winter y Quíone.

Febrero  
11: Nacimiento de Matthew Teseo/Saphire Artemis. Hija de Percy Jackson y Annabeth Chase.

Agosto.  
16: Nacimiento de Nicole Wong. Hija de Shou Wong y Vulcano.

Mayo  
27: Nacimiento de Cecilia Smith/Valdez. Hija de Maximilian Smith y Nix.  
Nacimiento de Jayden Woods/Valdez. Hijo de Susan Woods y Erebo.

Octubre  
30: Nacimiento de Claire Odette Favre/Di Angelo Solace. Hija de Colette Favre y Thanatos.

2027:

Abril  
1: Nacimiento de Elohine Charm Aimer. Hija de Jules Charm y Clodette Aimer.

Septiembre  
7: Nacimiento de Alexander Zhang Levesque. Hijo de Frank Zhang y Hazel Levesque.

 **Familias:**

Di Angelo Solace: María/Ekaterina -Ivanova- (Hades), Giancaro (Hipnos), Dante Alessandro, Claire Odette -Favre- (Thanatos).

Mclean Ramírez: Thomas, Elsa (Quíone), Nathaniel (Minerva)

Grace: Jessica y Mark (Hijo de Jason y una hija de Apolo, por gestación subrogada anónima)

Jackson Chase: Jade Ándromeda, Matthew Teseo/Saphire Artemis.

Zhang Levesque: Corinne Vanille (Hija de Hécate y Hazel) y Alexander.

Valdez: Jayden (Erebo) y Cecilia (Nix)

Nightshade: Zoë Ophelia-Amunet Perusquia- (Euterpe) y Cattleya-Redfern- (Eunice).

Rodríguez La Rue: Blake.

Rámirez-Arellano Tanaka: Taiyô.


	2. La decisión correcta

Disclaimer: Percy Jackson no me pertenece; solo los personajes originales que podrán ver en el primer cap.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La decisión correcta

 _Año: 2024_

"¿Puedes creer que estemos así?" pregunto de entrada, recobrando su asiento al lado suyo.

Calipso se acomodó en su mesa asignada, en aquel lugar que le creaba nostalgia y le daba la leve ilusión de que alucinaba, ¿por qué? La mezcla de nuevo y antiguo era impactante. Una boda en Nueva Roma era algo digno de ver; con las vestimentas antiguas de la pareja y del sacerdote, las ropas modernas de algunos-que curiosamente, por eso se decantó-, la decoración de antaño y varios platillos de esa época con modernos.

Puede que ella viniera de Grecia y no de Roma, más el parecido era tal que honestamente era difícil no compararlos; además, por la pareja habían hecho una ceremonia más bien grecorromana, probablemente la primera de muchas.

Cuando se dio cuenta que Leo sostenía un conjunto de piezas que ocultaba con el mantel, le dio un golpe en la nuca "Normalmente dejaría que Piper lo haga, pero ahora está muy ocupada; ¡no puedo creer que te dediques a tus inventos el día de su boda!"

"Eh, es un hábito nervioso" le recalco, guardando las piezas en su chaqueta; tuvo la decencia de no traer su cinturón "Además, es su boda, no lo notara"

Negó con la cabeza, aunque por curiosidad yendo a ver a la cherokee, que hacía poco había terminado el baile con su esposa y estaba hablando con Annabeth, cargando de un dormido Mark-un favor a Jason suponía-; Reyna bailaba con Thomas mientras Jason hacia lo mismo con Jessica, con todo y toga-a la que los dos niños se aferraban y si no estuviera bien sujeta, ya se habría caído-.

Paso la vista por las parejas; Reyna y Piper obviamente se acababan de casar, Annabeth y Percy llevaban un par de años desde que lo hicieron y la rubia estaba embarazada, Frank mecía a una dormida Corinne en sus brazos con Hazel ayudando a su hermano con Giancaro, mientras él tenía a María.

No pudo evitar suspirar; sus amigos-o los amigos de su mejor amigo según lo vieran-ya habían hecho sus vidas, estaban encaminándolas y si bien algunos no lo hicieron como uno supondría-en ningún cuento de hadas aparecía que tuvieras una hija con una diosa y que tu novio se hiciera cargo, o que un chico que no tenía 25 cuidara de una bebé para dos años después otro y así ya tuviera dos hijos-pero no iba a quitarles merito en lo más mínimo.

Miro a Leo, que ahora que le habían regañado veía su copa como si buscara componentes mecánicos.

"¿Puedes creer que nosotros pensamos que tendrías esto el uno con el otro?" pregunto con un aire nostálgico, recordando hace ya más de diez años cuando habían sido pareja-o intento de una, siendo francos-.

Leo salto como si la silla hubiera tenido un resorte, poniendo una mano en su pecho "¿En qué momento nosotros hablamos de bodas o tener hijos?"

"¿Bromeas? Creías que era el amor de tu vida, ¿me dirás que en serio no pensaste que terminaríamos así?"

"…Quizás"

Calipso se rió golpeando suavemente su hombro; puede que ya no estuviera enamorada de él-si es que en algún punto lo estuvo realmente-más seguía adorando de su compañía, por algo lo consideraba el mejor amigo que tenía.

"Aunque me sorprende que no buscaras a alguien, pensaba que Reyna era ideal para ti"

"Lo hubiera intentado, pero para cuando llegue Bianca tenía los ojos puestos en ella" la ninfa se encogió de hombros, era curioso como recordar todo luego de tanto.

"También me sorprende que no lo intentarás con Jason, ¿qué no es tu tipo?"

"Valdez, voy a pensar a creer que piensas que soy superficial" dijo con una falsa seriedad, antes de sonreír pensativa "Puede que sí, en otro tipo lo hubiera intentado; pero creo que luego de 3000 años y puros amores fallidos, no necesito más hombres en mi vida" dejo de mirar a la nada, para voltear a su amigo "¿Y tú qué? No creas que tus amigos no me contaron tu reputación, te enamorabas de cualquier cosa con falsa"

"Eh, Thalia no llevaba falda cuando la conocí y aun así me gusto" movió las cejas, antes de encogerse de hombros "Supongo que es algo que aprendí de ti, te necesitas más a ti mismo de lo que necesitas a otra persona; y honestamente no me hace falta una novia que arruine mi estilo"

"El incorruptible Valdez" bromeo riéndose, volviendo a mirar al mismo lugar de antes "¿E hijos? Dentro poco todos tus amigos estarán con muchacho"

"¿Supongo que podría?" lucía algo incómodo, como si le costara imaginarlo "Siempre pensé que cuando tuviera hijos sería casado, y ya que ni siquiera estoy pensando en llevar una relación me cuesta creerlo; creo que podría, pero tendría que ser algo verdaderamente especial; ¿y tú?"

No respondió de inmediato, pensándolo realmente. Ella ya había sido madre, una vez hace demasiado tiempo, hasta que finalmente sus hijos decidieron ver el mundo y ella decidió que los amaba demasiado para pedirles que no tuvieran sus propias vidas. Ahora sabía que fue de ellos, y no negaba que le dolía saber que se perdió tanto de sus vidas; ella jamás podría recuperar a sus hijos, lo sabía, pero la sensación de ser madre era algo que podría volver a tener.

Miró a María y a Giancaro; no eran los hijos de Nico-biológicamente hablando-pero los cuidaba como tal y estaba segura que aun cuando los dos niños supieran la verdad, nunca dejarían de quererlo como tal. Puede que no quisiera tener un hombre en su vida, mas tampoco lo necesitaba para eso.

"Si, la verdad si"


	3. Los chicos de Leo

Disclaimer: Percy Jackson no me pertenece; solo los personajes originales que podrán ver en el primer cap.

Datos relevantes:  
Leo y Calipso tienen un taller juntos en el cuál trabajan.  
Leo y Calipso viven en una casa dúplex, cada uno por su lado. En este tiempo, Calipso vive con Zoë y Leo con Jayden y Cecilia.  
Cecilia y Jayden se conocieron debido a que sus padres iban a un grupo de padres solteros, y al ser dos niños raros se juntaron y se hicieron unidos. En una ocasión, un grupo de basiliscos llego al edificio atraído por el olor a semidiós; el padre de Cecilia-que no veía a través de la niebla, ni sabía que su hija era una semidiosa-temeroso de lo que creían eran tipos armados, metió a los chicos a un armario para ocultarlos. Asustados, hicieron viaje sombra por primera vez deseando un lugar seguro; aterrizaron en la casa de Jayden-que tiene mayor dominio de la sombras-y debido a ser la primera vez, quedaron agotados.  
Al despertar e ir a donde vieron por ultimas vez a sus padres, vieron que el lugar estaba carcomido en cenizas; ellos eran los únicos sobrevivientes.  
Vivieron juntos, estuvieron huyendo de los monstruos. Leo se topa con ellos cuando tienen 7 años, que le robaron unas piezas que fue a buscar en San Francisco pensando que era algo valioso; cuando se entera de lo que han tenido que pasar, los adopta y se los lleva a Nueva Roma.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los chicos de Leo

 _Año: 2034._

Leo estaba pensando que sus chicos tramaban algo.

Jayden y Cecilia eran unidos, y eso era realmente literal. Desde que los conoció no se separaban, en más de una ocasión los encontró durmiendo en la cama del otro-lo que le pareció normal, solo tenían 8 años-; no obstante, últimamente los veía cuchilleando más de lo normal. Al principio cuando comenzaron a vivir allí, siempre lo hacían por la desconfianza; pero ya había pasado casi un año y ahora volvía a pasar...

"Estoy preocupado, Cal" dijo con una mano en su mejilla, estaba en el escritorio mientras ella hacía números en la caja directamente; aún no había nadie y no tenían pedidos fuera del plazo, y necesitaba hablar aprovechando que sus chicos estaban en la escuela "¿Qué pasa si los chicos planean escapar? Diablos, yo antes me quedaba en un lugar como 8 meses a veces, quizás eso pasa aquí; ¿Qué hice? Siempre es por algo, o puede que ya creen que tienen lo que necesitan, se cansaron o- ¿Por qué sonríes?"

Paro de golpe con su diatriba al notar que su mejor amiga tenía una sonrisa en su cara, en esta ocasión no era de burla sino un poco como de cariño, o como si por una vez hiciera las cosas bien "Nada, es solo que realmente suenas como un padre"

Se sonrojo un poco, aunque miro hacia abajo, con una mueca "Quiero a esos chicos Cali, si los perdiera-"

"Hey, eso no pasará, eres un papá estupendo, te lo aseguro" decía poniendo una mano en su hombro, haciendo que se volteara a verle. Por alguna razón, parecía jurar que lucía divertida por algo.

"Me estás ocultando algo"

"¿Qué? no" se apartó de él, volviendo su mirada hacia la caja otra vez.

"Si, si lo haces"

"Que no"

"Que sí"

"Que no"

"Que si"

"Leo, estamos muy viejos para esto"

"Entonces dime que pasa en lugar de ponerte con excusas baratas"

Se volteó a mirarle; ya habían pasado más de veinte años desde que se conocieron, y aún era capaz de usar la misma mirada que cuando le vio por primera vez: de golpearle hasta que se quejara, de lo que era capaz porque en su relación los primeros años fue la piñata.

"Valdez, como soy madre ahora trato de enseñarle a mi hija que la violencia no es la respuesta, pero ya que ella no está aquí; sino dejas de decir tonterías terminare por demostrarte que aun sé golpear" por el bien y el de sus nervios, decidió callarse en ese momento.

Por supuesto, seguía preocupado.

. . .

"¡Feliz cumpleaños!" Leo sintió un peso en sus costillas y brazos, en los brazos peor porque era mayor.

"¿Qu-?" balbuceo medio dormido, moviendo los brazos; en esta ocasión dándose cuenta que eran los chicos sentados encima, aunque no tanto como para no poder sacarlos. Cuando pudo ver, notó que tenía una mesa de cama con un desayuno de churros con chocolate caliente donde uno tenía una vela; traído por un pequeño Festus.

"¡Pide un deseo, es tu cumpleaños!" exigió Cecilia, mientras jalaba la manga en su brazo con insistencia.

Leo parpadeo un poco, entre adormilado y confuso "¿Lo es?"

La pequeña inflo los cachetes "¡Es tu cumpleaños! ¿Cómo no vas a saberlo?"

Repaso un pequeño calendario mental, dándose cuenta que…en realidad la pulguita tenía razón. La verdad es que hacía años no le hacía mucho caso a su cumpleaños; cuando era joven no era algo que realmente celebrara, y conforme sus amigos tenían responsabilidades con menos podía verse a ellos en ese día, al final casi siempre Calipso, Piper o Jason vendrían para sacarlo de la casa a celebrar con unas copas o algo, nada relevante. Nunca había sido recibido con un desayuno de churros desde…

…desde que su madre vivía.

"Papá, sino apagas las velas lo tendremos que hacer nosotros" se quejó el niño, con una mirada impaciente.

Nuevamente, su mente trastabillo.

No era la primera vez que lo decían, entre los dos podría ser la tercera. Se les había escapado en las últimas semanas; cada vez que pasaba volteaba, no obstante estos se tapaban la boca como si no hubieran querido decirlo y entonces lo dejaba correr. Sin embargo, ahora Jayden no parecía sentirse mal por haberlo mencionado, y Cecilia no le veía con reproche ni nada por el estilo.

Este parecía un buen momento.

"Um, chicos" puso sus manos en sus espaldas, mirándose serio "¿De verdad me quieren llamar como su papá? ¿Tú también, Cecilia?" No lo hablaban demasiado, pero las muertes de sus padres fueron hace un par de años; sus amigos y contactos le ayudaron a buscar las lápidas y había llevado a los chicos allí algunas veces. Jayden nunca había tenido padre, pero la otra era una historia distinta.

Sorprendentemente, fue la primera en abrazarle. Sabía que Cecilia podía ser una persona muy cariñosa, pero solo con Jayden y como luego supo, con personas que de verdad considerara cercanas. No pudo evitar sentirse feliz porque ella ni pareció pensarlo.

"Nunca olvidare a mi papá" dijo con la cara enterrada en su pecho, y luego levanto la mirada y sonrió, con esos ojos tan suyos que brillaban como el cuarzo "Pero tú eres mi 'papá' y también me importas; no quiero dejar a ninguno de lado"

"Además" Jayden ahora estaba abrazado a él también, lo que era raro del chico porque en serio, podía ser bastante serio y callado para su edad "Nos has cuidado y…eres el primer adulto de confianza y al que queremos desde nuestros padres, te lo mereces papá"

Leo sonrió de forma tan sincera, que no estaba seguro la última vez que lo había hecho.

Esos chicos comenzaron siendo casi un experimento, una prueba para ver qué tan a cargo podía hacerse de ellos, mezclado con los sentimientos de no querer que la historia se repitiera como le paso a él. Les quería, a tal punto que le costaba creerlo; pero realmente se habían metido en su corazón, era su pequeña familia.

Igual que unas piezas de máquinas rotas que no existían, había encontrado la forma de embonarlas para formar algo totalmente nuevo y por sí mismo, perfecto.

"Muy bien, renacuajos" puso la sonrisa de siempre, aquella con la que lanzaba bromas desde hacía años "¿Cómo le hicieron con el desayuno y el mini-Festus? Díganme por favor que la parte de abajo de nuestra casa no está hecha un desastre"

"Nope, tía Cal nos ayudó" explico Cecilia; eso explicaba porque le parecía que sabía algo que el no, ¡había tenido razón! "¡Pero nosotros le dijimos que queríamos y ayudamos!"

Jayden asintió con fuerza "¡Sí! Yo le ayude con Festus, y Cecilia hizo en parte el desayuno"

Entre los dos se pusieron a explicar lo que habían hecho y como, mientras entre los tres devoraban su comida de cumpleaños, aunque no es como si le molestara.

A fin de cuentas, adoraba a esos niños.


	4. I'm not perfect

Disclaimer: Percy Jackson no me pertenece; solo los personajes originales que podrán ver en el primer cap.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I'm not perfect

 _Año: 2037_

Se dejaba caer en la comodidad de su cama, como un saco de boxeo viejo en la basura sin importarle que le pasara de ahora en adelante. Estaba tan agotada que honestamente, iba a ver si de casualidad en la farmacia venderían poción de unicornio; no quería gastar néctar solo porque mañana estaría entumecida como el infierno. Esperaba que lo peor se presentara al día siguiente, con algo de suerte podría escabullirse un momento temprano para comprarla, y fingir que no había pasado nada.

Su padre le había dado un curso intensivo con la espada; ella había practicado desde hace años pero ahora que volvía al campamento-por tercer año en esta ocasión-le gustaba ver que estaba en forma y lista. Era una de los mejores espadachines que podía encontrarse; aunque luego de unos 6 años practicando, y unos 3 de forma fuerte con su padre y otros instructores, de no serlo sería terrible.

Por supuesto, todos creían que era algo completamente natural, algunos suponían que era genético seguramente; sobre todo luego de que Quirón hiciera el comentario de que peleaba igual que su padre-¿Cómo no iba a hacerlo, si había estudiado su forma de pelear hasta el cansancio? claro, sonrió como si nada-.

Después de todo, ella era la hija de Percy Jackson.

Lo era también de Annabeth, pero casi todo el mundo no lo pensaba cuando ella se les venía a la mente; si heredo algo de Atenea a esta no le importo porque solamente fue reclamada por Poseidón, tenía una concentración tan nula como la de su padre, no podía ser ni la mitad de estudiosa que su hermano menor, incluso heredo el mismo pelo negro rebelde y ojos verde mar.

No había persona que no lo supiera, y de no hacerlo probablemente lo adivinaría, ya que todo gritaba que lo era. La misma sonrisa ladeada, unos ojos confiables, una valentía arrolladora, un corazón que arriesgaría el mundo pero no a la gente que le importaba.

O al menos, eso es lo que todos creían que era.

Una sonrisa rota se posó en sus labios, poniendo su cara contra la almohada, avergonzada de su propia debilidad al bajar la máscara, aun estando sola. " _Jade mala, no debes pensar eso, no debes lamentarte por eso, tú estás aquí solo para eso_ " se decía en su mente, tratando por todos los medios de recobrar la compostura, porque dudaba de que una vez iniciara podría parar y no necesitaba que alguien lo notara en la cena.

Las primeras memorias en su cabeza eran como su padre con orgullo ponía una mano en su hombro, la gente diciendo lo mucho que se parecían, su abuela bromeando que era igualita a él de pequeño. Ella siempre recordaba como la comparaban con él, como todos creían que podría ser una nueva heroína para la siguiente generación, el legado de uno de los héroes modernos más grandes que habían conocido.

¿Cómo ella iba a negarse? ¿Cómo podría pasársele por la cabeza decir qué no? Cada vez que se su padre le veía, se notaba cuan feliz era con ella, no tenía derecho a ser de otra forma, no podía ponerse por encima de todos y decidir ser lo que no se esperaba que fuera. Existía para esto, nació para esto, iba a cumplir esto.

Aun así, era increíble como otras personas sin proponérselo, hacían un trabajo mucho mejor que el de ella.

María Di Angelo era una chica impresionante.

Lo había sabido desde más o menos, siempre; recordaba como la chica hacia un montón de cosas, ensañándose solo lo suficiente en lo que solía salirle mal, donde gracias a eso había logrado ser la gran violinista que era ahora. Discípula de Reyna-que era quizás, una de las pocas personas que podría patearle el culo a su papá-, practicando gimnasia rítmica, que le había dado una elasticidad, velocidad y equilibrio impresionantes, y quizás de las mejores guerreras de esta generación.

Siempre le había admirado, creído que era de las personas más geniales que hubiera existido, lamentablemente gracias a eso dejo que sus sentimientos fueran hacia el lado equivocado.

Nunca podría olvidar, su primera noche en el campamento. No se sabía exactamente como, pero aparentemente unos basiliscos que venían del bosque terminaron llegando al campamento; a mitad de la noche termino despertada por los gritos, con el campamento en llamas y gente gritando por el veneno mortal.

Como legado de uno de los tres grandes, termino atrayendo a un par de esas bestias especialmente grandes. Estaba tan desconcertada por todo que había olvidado su espada en la cabaña, y tan asustada que no se podía mover. Toda su vida, se había preparado para ese momento, había sabido de los peligros que existía; no obstante jamás había imaginado como sería afrontarlos, como parecía mucho más sencillo tras la seguridad de las barreras de Nueva Grecia que en la vida real.

Podía ver en sus ojos como le despedazarían, como amaban la carne de mestiza y como una que poseía doble deidad-o se supone que era así-sería aún más delicioso. Quizás fue su gula lo que le salvo.

Se quedó tan concentrada observándolos que no reparo en la figura que venía detrás, y ellos mucho menos. En un amplio abanico, con una guadaña de metal negra como el ónix, la chica de ojos morados había terminado automáticamente con los monstruos, como si fuera lo más cotidiano que hacía en su vida.

Le había tomado del brazo para luego pegarla a su cuerpo, matando todo lo que no fuera un aliado en su camino, a su vez que si alguien se encontraba demasiado lejos extendía la mano, logrando que un capullo de oscuridad los envolviera y los llevara a un lugar seguro, notando como su piel se perlaba de sudor por ello. Pocos minutos luego de llevarla a la Casa Grande y que hubiera traído a otras personas, termino inconsciente por alrededor de tres días, tuvo que venir su padre a curarla personalmente y vigilarla las 24 horas.

Le habían regañado severamente por su esfuerzo, recordaba la discusión de su _babbo_ de cómo iba a acabar en un charco de sombras. Aun así, podía ver como no se arrepentía de nada, que lo volvería a hacer una y otra vez si era necesario, incluso si eso la mataba.

Quizás era una hija de hades, también una hija de dos héroes de las dos últimas grandes guerras, incluido el que por dos veces ayudo a obtener la victoria. Podía llamar a las sombras e irse a donde le apeteciera, envolver a otros con ellas y hasta volverse parte de las mismas, sospechaba que ese no era todo su poder. Su propia madre, le había abandonado-por triste que sonaba, era una historia conocida-. Si ella hubiera sido aterradora y solitaria, todos le darían la razón.

Sin embargo, no lo era. Ayudaba a otros, siendo una de las instructoras de combate cuerpo a cuerpo, o bien con las armas, encontrándose casi siempre con otros niños del inframundo para enseñarle a manipular sus poderes si era necesario. Aun toda vestida de negro, tenía una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro, y unos ojos que brillaban por una generosidad genuina; estaba completamente segura que viera lo que viera en su corazón, su más grande deseo, no contendría absolutamente nada egoísta, deseando lo mejor para los demás.

Ella no necesitaba de fingir, no necesitaba matarse entrenando y luego hacer como si fuera pan comido, no requería de mentiras y de la idea de que era igual a uno de sus padres para que la gente le quisiera. Ella, por si misma, parecía ser amada y querida por todos.

Debería estar celosa, envidiarla por tener tanta suerte, por ser tan increíble y poderosa. En cambio, sus sentimientos habían evolucionado a lo que se podría llamar amor.

Rió, rió de tal forma que podría considerarse terrorífico, porque salía de sus sentimientos más oscuros, aquellos mantenidos en caja así como sus egoístas deseos. ¿Por qué esa princesa oscura le miraría? No dudaba que tendría a medio campamento embelesado, aunque fuera tan inocente como para no darse cuenta, teniendo hasta a Jessica Grace enamorada.

Se mordió el labio, aun contra la suavidad del cojín. Otra gran heroína, una grecorromana, descendiente del rey de los dioses y de la diosa del amor, destacándose para colmo en lo primero. Era la mejor amiga de la griega, básicamente estaban unidas en la cadera, imbatibles al estar juntas, como un eterno equipo que no se podía separar. De forma morbosa, le recordaba a la forma en la que su papá describía su pasado al lado de su madre.

No podía odiarlas, a ninguna de las dos. Jessica era una persona amable, también se ofrecía a ayudar a otros, simpática y algo empática-detalle que asustaba a veces-, nunca se había proclamado superior porque era la mezcla de las dos grandes descendencias, porque podía volar y controlar rayos, porque había domado a un caballo hijo de un dios en la misma edad que ella casi se orina con basiliscos. A María porque no importara cuanto pensara, como la personalidad que debería tener pensaba que solo debía tratarla como una colega y la que era realmente ella alejarse por temor al dolor; ella jamás podría odiarla, por mucho que se esforzara.

Y esta era Jade Ándromeda Jackson, aquella a la que se creía sería la gran héroe de la próxima generación, legado de Poseidón; una máscara de cuento de hadas, en un teatro donde rara vez se ocultaba el telón y podía parar, donde en sus sueños más oscuros ansiaba a una verdadera heroína, un ángel entre ellos, que nunca le miraría de la misma manera.

Respiró hondo, antes de irse al baño y lavarse la cara.

Era hora de sonreír e ir a cenar, y volver a ese ciclo, ese eterno ciclo.


	5. Tiempo de ser valiente

Disclaimer: Percy Jackson no me pertenece; solo los personajes originales que podrán ver en el primer cap.

Datos que aclarar:  
Teseo es el hijo menor de la familia Jackson Chase, un legado de Atenea.  
Dante es uno de los hijos de Nico, adoptado-y lo siento, pero en este testeo no saldrá quién es su padre divino-.  
Yoshiro Page (Newt) es un hijo de Afrodita, que fue adoptado cuando llego al campamento al tener nueve años luego de la muerte de su padre.  
Todos tienen 12 años.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tiempo de ser valiente

 _Año: 2038._

Desde hacía muchos años, Teseo había sido alguien reservado.

Era curioso cómo la gente simplemente eliminaba todo sentido de la curiosidad diciendo "Es normal para alguien de Atenea", "No todos los semidioses son inquietos" o "solo es un chico retraído".

Chico, probablemente eso era lo que más le dolía de cualquiera de las cosas que se pronunciaba.

" _No pienses tonterías_ " se dice en su mente, mientras mentalmente se imaginaba empujar todas esas ideas una caja, una cerrada con llave que nunca pudiera ser abierta " _Eres un chico, naciste como uno y siempre fuiste tratado como uno; no eres diferente, solo estas confundido_ "

Vagamente en su cabeza, recordaba como su hermana en una ocasión le presto un vestido, o cuando jugaron con el maquillaje de su madre; tendría unos, ¿3, 4 años quizás? No estaba seguro tampoco; sus padres echaban el cuento como una anécdota divertida, un chico de Atenea curioso que simplemente se ponía cosas de chica, un tropo muy común si esto fuera una comedia.

Eso es lo que había sido; no es como si él hubiera pensando que quería las cosas de su hermana, que le gusto usar cosas de chicas, no es que él quisiera ser una.

Por supuesto que no.

Estaba consciente que había personas que pasaban por algo así; personas que nacieron con un sexo y se sentían el contrario, pero este no podía ser su caso. Él no era un chico cualquiera, era el hijo de Annabeth Chase, de Percy Jackson, fue el que heredo el cerebro de un legado de la diosa de la sabiduría; su madre siempre había estado orgullosa de su pequeño niño genio.

Él…él; no podía ser otra cosa, no estaba destinado a eso, no podía ser más que eso.

Así que era eso; sus sentimientos nunca salían, estaban sellados en algún lugar recóndito de su mente, afirmando que cualquiera de esas ideas estúpidas sobre la femineidad eran tonterías suyas.

No importaría cuantas noches soñara llevando un vestido con un largo cabello rubio, siendo una princesa que deseo poder haber sido de pequeño.

. . .

" _Que alguien me recuerde, porque acepte ir a esta misión_ " Por supuesto, su vida no giraba en torno al hecho de que reprimía sus sentimientos, aunque nunca bajara la guardia al respecto.

En ese momento estaba en una misión con Yoshiro-le valía madres lo que dijera, no iba a decirle Newt- y Dante. Dante y él habían sido amigos de pequeños, antes de que se diera cuenta de quién era y se diera cuenta que era mejor permanecer solo; Newt era su actual mejor amigo, un chico de Afrodita al que podías subestimar por su ropa femenina y aspecto levemente delicado, pero era el mejor guerrero que la cabaña de Afrodita tuvo alguna vez.

Técnicamente, casi acaban; Thanatos mando a Dante a buscar su Tablet con la lista de gente que debe ir a buscar, y Dante los escogió a ellos. Por qué escogió a Newt era obvio-mejores amigos, charmspeak, bueno en combate, no era tan difícil-, ¿Por qué recurrir a él después de que dejaron de ser amigo sin decirle el por qué? No tenía ni idea, pero a pesar de todo Dante siempre le dejo en claro que confiaba en él; nuevamente no sabía porque.

Habían logrado salir de la guarida de los guls con vida por suerte, además de desecho del problema de los mismos antes de que empezaran a comer gente-si es que no lo habían hecho ya, y no deseaba enterarse-. Tuvo que admitir que eran mejor equipo de lo que creyó que podrían ser; Newt había aprendido como influenciar a otros y ponerlos en contra con palabras, por no mencionar que tenía la noción de que podía voltear su empatía en su contra; Dante tenía los viajes sombras-aunque no estaba seguro porque, no tenían idea de qué clase de legado era- por no mencionar que su plan e instrucciones y algunos juguetes de Hefestos dieron el toque final.

Por desgracia, Dante acabo demasiado cansado por el plan que ejecutaron, así que estaban atrapados en Pensilvania para ver como volver de algún modo. Por el momento buscaban un lugar donde acampar y ver si su amigo podía recobrar fuerzas.

Lastimosamente, se toparon con lobos.

No, no pregunten como se toparon con lobos en Pensilvania, su mente estaba trabajando en eso aún. Y probablemente sería interesante preguntar, ¿por qué no se deshacen de ellos? Digo, lo hacen con monstruos; pues no, a los héroes se les enseña respetar la naturaleza, así que solo iban a ver como escapar de ellos.

¿Lo curioso? No parecían dispuesto a matarles, solo les estaban correteando. De hecho, parecían molestos por la dirección a la que iban.

Alto… ¿lobos blancos que no andaban en manada y en un bosque donde no deberían estar?

Se dio cuenta demasiado tarde, porque cuando frenaron estaban frente a un grupo de carpas plateadas.

— _Skatá_ —maldijo en griego, poniendo las manos al frente de los otros dos chicos antes de que sobrepasaran más el perímetro. Por lo menos no habían visto ninguna cazadora en trapos menores, ni entrado deliberadamente; quizás podrían salir vivos de esta—Lo mejor será retroceder y-

— ¿Teseo? —oyó que alguien le llamaba, gracias a los dioses esa voz era familiarmente amable. Se volteó a ver a alguien dentro del campamento, que corrió acercándose a él— ¿Quiénes son ellos?

— Um, unos chicos del campamento, Dante di Angelo y Yoshiro Page—les presento, aunque sintiéndose más incómoda nombrando al primero. Se sentía raro para él que Thalia no conociera a alguien como Dante, que era parte de su vida desde siempre; pero tomando en cuenta que a Nico no le gustaban demasiado las cazadoras por lo que sabía, en parte lo entendía.

— Newt—corrigió el hijo de Afrodita. El chico era japonés, pero había aprendido a hablar inglés gracias a su padre. Cuando llego al país y se topó con una cantidad impresionante de gente que no sabía pronunciar su nombre, pidió que la gente lo llamara Newt-un personaje de una trilogía de películas de hace un par de décadas-; por supuesto, no se sumaba a eso porque le parecía tonto, aunque no le hizo caso a la corrección.

— Oh, otro de los chicos di Angelo—aunque no lo conociera, sus padres ya le habían comentado que Nico tenía varios hijos, todos adoptados. Curiosamente, ahora que veía a la cazadora y al italiano, se dio cuenta que tenían un raro parecido; cabello negro, piel bastante blanca, pecas, ojos azul eléctrico-

No pudo terminar de hilar sus ideas, otra voz interrumpió.

— ¿Quiénes llegaron, Thalia? —pregunto una persona que parecía una chica de doce años, con el cabello pelirrojo y ojos plateados como la luna. Estaba seguro, que solo una persona podría tener esos ojos.

— Unos chicos Lady Artemisa, ¡pero no han sobrepasado el perímetro! Los lobos los persiguieron y terminaron llegando aquí en lugar de alejarse, ellos no-

Un sonido de sorpresa que venía de la diosa detuvo su diatriba para salvarles el pellejo; cuando se dio cuenta, Artemisa le veía directamente a él con una expresión de sorpresa y leve horror. " _Magnifico, papá, ¿qué hiciste esta vez?_ " lo creyeran o no, una buena parte de seres mitológicos reconocían su parte de Poseidón-aunque no tuviera los poderes-y terminaba tratando de ser liquidado por una venganza hacia su padre; que también había ofendido a una buena cantidad de dioses, así que bien podría estar en esa lista.

Sorprendentemente, no parecía dispuesta a liquidarle, a diferencia de cómo podría haber reaccionado Ares.

— ¿Quién eres tú? —pregunto directamente hacia su persona, pasando de largo a los otros dos; en parte eso lo alivio, era mejor un cadáver que tres.

— Es Teseo Jackson mi señora, es uno de los hijos de Annabeth y Percy—le presento su lugarteniente, lo que agradeció porque ahora mismo tenía el corazón en la garganta. A diferencia de su hermana, conocía mucho de mitos y Artemisa podía ser…bueno, mejor no pensar en eso cuando podía ser uno de esos blancos.

La diosa pareció murmurar algo entre dientes, parecido a '¿Teseo? Para eso llamadle Pandora' o quizás solo fueran los nervios los que hablaran, porque en su mente le costaba creer que ella dijera tal cosa. Lo siguiente sí estuvo segura de que lo dijo— Con más razón; ven conmigo.

— Mi señora, es un buen muchacho, no ha querido ofendernos, no creo que-

— No le pido que venga conmigo por eso, Thalia—menciono volteándose a verla, lanzándole una mirada— Es por _eso_.

Matthew no tenía idea de que podría ser _eso,_ pero a la hija de Zeus se le abrieron los ojos a más no poder y se voltearon a verle, antes de volver hacia la diosa— ¿Esta segura mi señora? Yo le conozco desde siempre.

— Completamente segura. Ahora acompáñame, Teseo—con su tono de voz, sabía que era mejor hacerle caso, a pesar de no sonar tan amenazadora como podría haberlo hecho— Y ustedes dos, quédense lejos del campamento y mis cazadoras, pueden esperarnos, pero como sobrepasen el perímetro serán dos ciervos a los que tendré como trofeo de caza.

Ambos chicos asintieron; aunque Dante le veía preocupado, casi queriendo acompañarle. " _¿Por qué le preocupo? ¿Qué tanto le importa lo que me haga?_ " no pudo evitar preguntarse, y como todo lo que le involucraba, sin respuesta.

Pronto se encontró dentro del campamento; notó como muchas cazadoras le veían con recelo y odio, probablemente por ser del sexo masculino. No supo quién lo comento, pero de repente el que tenía el _eso_ se rumoreo entre ellas, que pasaron del enojo a una mirada de lastima bastante fuerte; lo que solo aumento sus ganas de enterarse que rayos significaba _eso,_ y era sin duda desesperante para un legado de Atenea no saber que sucedía-y ni se diga si podía ser de vida o muerte-.

Entraron a una tienda plateada, que parecía un poco mayor a las demás. La tienda era cálida a pesar de la noche de verano, con el suelo cubierto por una alfombra de seda y almohadones, había un brasero dorado que parecía arder aunque sin funcionar por nada artificial. Pieles cubrían las paredes, así como en un soporte de madera un magnifico arco plateado que se asemejaba a los cuernos de una gacela.

La diosa se sentó en uno de los almohadones, y le indico que se sentara en uno justo frente a ella.

— ¿Hace cuánto que lo sabes? —pregunto de golpe, examinándole.

— ¿D-De que habla Lady Artemisa? —no tenía idea de que podía hablar, pero la nombrada enarco una ceja, luciendo incrédula.

— ¿Me dirás que nunca notaste que eres diferente?

" _Lo sabe_ " se escuchó en su cabeza, de golpe; una voz femenina y esperanzaba se oía " _Así que es cierto, no estoy loca_ " trago un poco, queriendo detener todos esos sentimientos burbujeantes que empezaban a salir, aquellos que no estaba permitido admitir. " _Estoy loco solo por llamarme loca_ " pensó para sí, recriminándose por sus pensamientos y emociones.

Debió tardar demasiado, porque Artemisa ya no espero su respuesta. Negando con la cabeza, afirmo— Cada vez que lo veo, me preguntare que pudo haber impulsado a las moiras a tal martirio; el que una chica tenga que soportar un cuerpo de cuerpo de chico es uno de los peores destino que puedo imaginar para una doncella.

Todo pensamiento coherente se detuvo, sintiendo su corazón latiendo dentro de su pecho como si quisiera salirse del mismo.

Eso fue todo, de repente sintió un brillo plateado que le cubría, antes de que el dolor le invadiera y cayera desmayado.

. . .

" _En definitiva, me dieron una paliza_ " fue lo primero que se atinó a decir en su cabeza, debido a que el cuerpo se sentía algo entumecido y medianamente adolorido. Estaba acostado, con la cabeza en una superficie suave " _Uno de los almohadones_ " se dijo en su mente, recordando de golpe todo lo que había pasado.

Lobos, el campamento de las cazadoras, Artemisa, _ella._

Se levantó de golpe, o lo más rápido que pudo antes de quejarse por el movimiento; se quedó de piedra al oír que sonaba más agudo de lo que debería.

— Disculpa el dolor, efectos secundarios—escucho la voz de la diosa, que al ver tenía a una chica al lado suyo; tenía una taza de algo caliente entre manos, y parecía de unos… ¿11 años? Por supuesto, con las cazadoras a saber, podía ser mayor que sus abuelos mortales.

— Será mejor que bebas—dijo la chica de ojos azules y cabello negro, mientras le ofrecía la taza que tenía entre manos; era muy oloroso a hierbas y parecía una mezcla de tés que no pudo identificar, pero siento calor reconfortante le recorrió, suspiro con alivio.

— Deberías quedarte quieta unos minutos hasta que se pase, luego te daremos algo de ropa—comento Artemisa en lo que se terminaba el té; se le quedo viendo.

— ¿Ropa? —pregunto de golpe, y quizás hubiera dicho algo más de no ser porque se puso una mano en la boca, sorprendido. Eso sin duda, había sonado femenino.

— Probablemente quieras verte—aconsejo la muchacha, que le entrego un espejo de plata un poco grande, casi como una bandeja; se estaba preguntando porque las cazadoras tendrían un objeto así cuando su mente dejo de trabajar de golpe al ver la imagen en el espejo.

" _Esta no puedo ser yo_ " fue lo primero que pensó; la imagen era de una muchacha de alrededor de doce año, tenía unos rizos rubios rojizos que caían hasta la mitad del pecho, una piel caucásica típica de Nueva York-que de hecho, era como la de su padre-, y unos grandes ojos verde mar, destinados a aquellos que eran legado de Poseidón. Había imaginado a esta chica millones de veces, siempre mientras dormía, soñando con verse de esta forma, y obviamente nunca siendo posible.

Hasta ahora.

— Yo… ¿estoy soñando? ¿Sigo inconsciente? —le pregunto a la cazadora y a su señora, que lucía complacida ante ella.

— No niña, esto es real—aclaro la diosa, con una sonrisa— como protectora de todas las doncellas, no podía permitir que siguieras con ese cuerpo de chico; no siempre me topo con personas de tu caso, no paso tiempo con mortales o semidioses a fin de cuentas, pero siempre más las arreglo para que tengan el cuerpo con el que se identifican, en los casos que puedo intervenir obviamente.

No estuvo seguro de que a se refería con eso último, pero no lo pensó demasiado. " _No seguro, segura_ " se corrigió, con una alegría burbujeante dentro de ella; por fin podía llamarse con los pronombres correctos, dejar de corregirse con algo que no era, ser la persona que siempre soñó con ser. No estaba loca, no estaba exagerando, podía ser ella misma por fin.

Todo le dio de golpe, así como la liberación de todos esos sentimientos guardados dentro de ella; esa caja cerrando no solo las malas emociones, sino todas ellas, para así poder resguardarse de cualquier cosa que pudiera hacerla trastabillar. Rió así como empezó a llorar, por cada vez que se decía así mismo chico, que se encasillaba en algo que no lo represento, por cada sentimiento al que no dio cabida; pero más que la rabia y el dolor, existía la alegría porque por una vez, podía ver el lado bueno, la luz al final del túnel.

Sabía que había demasiadas cosas por hacer, no se salvaría de la transición social ni las explicaciones; más por una vez en su vida, simplemente disfruto del momento para preocuparse después.

Apartando el espejo, no pudo evitar dejarse caer ante Artemisa, sin poderle hacer caso al dolor físico y llorando en su regazo.

— Gracias, gracias, usted no sabe- —ella misma corto su voz, sin encontrar las palabras. No era solo por haber estado siempre en un cuerpo que no se sentía para ella, no era el que todos le trataran como chico mientras la muchacha en su interior deseaba salir con todas sus fuerzas; era por cada vez que se reprimió, que se puso una venda interna para acallar cada sentimiento, para evitarse ser diferente, por decirse loco y exagerado, temiendo que fueran las personas de afuera quién las dijera, de pensar que sus padres ya no le querrían, que dejaría de ser el orgullo de su madre. Todo eso que se ahorró por siempre, ahora simplemente se derramaba y lloraba, como nunca pudo hacer.

Le estaba agradecida, no solo por su nuevo cuerpo; si ella no lo hubiera hecho jamás se hubiera permitido admitir que era diferente, habría seguido fingiendo y encerrándose, censurándose. Gracias a esa diosa, no solo podía vivir como siempre lo deseo, le dio la oportunidad de ser ella misma.

Cuando se levantó, sin saber a ciencia cierta cuanto llevaba llorando, las dos inmortales le sonreían.

— Esta bien, chica—menciono la diosa, logrando que se sonrojara; se avergonzaba de haberse puesto a llorar en su regazo, aunque ella no parecía ofendida. A veces le costaba recordar que así como podía guardar una gran ira hacia los hombres, por ser compasiva con las doncellas— ¿Cuál será tu nombre de ahora en adelante?

— ¿Perdone? —interrogo, aún algo atontada.

— Tengo entendido que es costumbre que una vez cambian de cuerpo, o en casos de que decidan revelar su verdadera identidad de género, usan otro nombre; dudo que sigas usando Teseo.

En eso tenía un punto, Matthew Teseo sin duda era un nombre que ahora se oiría raro como se presentara, y no traía buenos recuerdos sinceramente. Nunca pensó que tendría la oportunidad de ponerse su propio nombre; aunque siempre le había encantado el nombre de Saphire, le gustaban los zafiros y era un lindo nombre. Aunque luego le llego a la cabeza que si su padre le puso su nombre en honor a un héroe, ¿por qué ella no podría darle honor al nombre de la diosa que le había ayudado?

Se arrodillo frente a ella, agachando la cabeza— Lady Artemisa, estaría honrada si me dejara portar su nombre como Saphire Artemis, si usted me lo permitiera.

No pudo verla en ese momento, pero algo le decía que estaba sonriendo— tienes mi permiso, Saphire.

Sonrió, de tal forma que no se acordaba de la última vez que lo había hecho, mientras se limpiaba una lagrimilla y respiraba profundamente, sintiendo como si se hubiera estado ahogando todo este tiempo y ahora por fin, respiraba.

— Bueno, necesitas cambiarte, tus ropas ya no te quedan como antes—menciono la cazadora; lo que hizo que se viera el cuerpo y se diera cuenta que llevaba razón, el cuello de la camisa era un poco grande, por no mencionar que algo le decía que se le caerían los pantalones. Vio como le entregaba un conjunto plateado—ven conmigo, iremos a un lugar donde puedas cambiarte.

— Gracias-

— Nicole.

— Nicole—respondió con una sonrisa, mientras le guiaba hacia una carpa no muy lejos; lo que agradeció porque era incomodo andar sujetando tus pantalones y un conjunto de ropa con la otra mano.

. . .

Le llevo más tiempo del que le gustaría admitir cambiarse. Le llevo a una tienda donde había un biombo japonés-no sabía si sería de una de las cazadoras o algo que usaban con regularidad-; podría argumentar que en parte fue porque le dieron un cubo con agua y un paño para limpiarse, porque aun con cambio de sexo seguía sucia de la misión. Y no lo negaba, en parte fue por eso, pero también fue por el hecho que le costaba creer que esta era _ella_ , como de la en un momento había obtenido el cuerpo que siempre deseo, y de no ser por el entumecimiento-que por suerte, ya se había ido-creería que estaba soñando.

Se vistió con el conjunto plateado, aparentemente era bastante resistente a la intemperie, aunque también se lo dieron porque como cazadoras, tantos tipos de ropa no tenían. No se quejaba, era bastante cómodo; además Nicole le ayudo a hacerse una trenza, no estaba acostumbrada a llevar el cabello largo más por lo que le aseguro en lo que estaba de viaje no era lindo tener todo el pelo en la cara.

Tuvo que contener un poco la respiración cuando le llevaron donde estaban sus compañeros de viaje y una de las mejores amigas de sus padres; una parte de ella quería pedirle que diera la noticia en su nombre y así ahorrárselo, no obstante sabía que ya sería chocante verlo como para pedírselo a otras personas por ella. Ya por años lo escondió, por lo menos debería ser valiente para sacar la cara.

Era mejor enfrentar lo que venía, tendría que hacerlo repetidas veces.

La primera reacción que vio fue la de Thalia, que se quedó con la boca abierta antes de decir— así que es cierto… ¿te uniste a las cazadoras o-?

— No no, solo me prestaron la ropa, la otra ya no me quedaba—se encogió de hombros por un momento, con una sonrisa nerviosa; a pesar del rato que había pasado, la alegría seguía en su sistema. Miro a los chicos; curiosamente Newt le veía con una sonrisa, y Dante lucía atónito, aunque no en el mal sentido.

El que parecía que aun recordaba cómo hablar fue el primero en decir algo— me alegra ver que ya eres tú por fin.

Poco le costó no hacer una 'o' con la boca— ¿Lo sabías?

— Mira, por mucho que lo odie mi empatía no es algo que sepa controlar, y tu exudabas tanta represión y dolor que podría desmayar a un elefante—le enfrento, lo que logró que se sonrojara un poco cosa que sí, le molesto; podía ser una chica, pero aún tenía orgullo Atenea.

— ¿Y por qué nunca dijiste nada?

— Primera regla para una persona que no sea cishet: NUNCA se lo digas directamente; dime, si te hubiera dicho que eras transgénero, ¿Qué hubieras hecho?

Se quedó callada por su propio bien, porque sabía que si lo hubiera hecho le habría dado un puñetazo en la boca que le volaría un diente seguramente. En parte entendía el punto, aceptar que haya gente diferente es una cosa, y el ser diferente es otra; el hecho de que haya estado completamente cerrada ante eso y que a nadie le gustara que le dijeran que lo conocían mejor que a uno, no ayudaba en nada.

— Así que…esta eres tu—dejo de pensar en las palabras del hijo de Afrodita para ver a su amigo de la infancia.

— Si—dijo tímidamente, sintiendo algo de culpa. Dejo de ser su amigo porque se dio cuenta que era diferente, y jamás le dio una explicación, aunque debió haberle dolido perder a su mejor amigo desde que tienen memoria sin saber el porqué. Si hubiera sido valiente y admitido sus sentimientos, capaz Dante no hubiera pasado eso.

A pesar de ello, se sorprendió al ver que le sonreía.

— ¿Sabes? Siempre me pregunto que el paso a mi mejor amigo, al que le gustaba que le llamara ella y que jugábamos a las casitas—en definitiva, fue vergonzoso el recordar que efectivamente; amaba jugar a que Dante era el esposo y ella su esposa, y se alegraba de que Dante siempre le había dicho ella hasta que de golpe le dijo que parara con eso— Ahora que te veo así, que sonríes y que dejas de ser esa persona huraña que vi por tanto tiempo; solo puedo pensar: estoy feliz de tenerte de vuelta.

" _Estoy feliz de tenerte de vuelta_ " cierto calor le recorrió el cuerpo al oír eso; sabía que había una buena lista de cosas que podrías decirle a una persona trans, muchas incorrectas, y esta de hecho no tenía nada que ver. No le recrimino que nunca le dijo, que estaba sorprendido de verla así, o algún estúpido comentario relacionado con roles de género; en lugar de mencionar cualquiera de esas cosas, se alegró de ver que estaba siendo ella misma otra vez, y estaba feliz de eso.

Ahora que esa represión que tenía se había ido, no pudo evitar abrazarlo de golpe, enterrando su cara en el hueco de su cuello.

— Gracias, de verdad gracias—menciono con sinceridad, sin poder creerlo. Si le hubiera odiado por haberse alejado, o por guardarle algo así de importante, lo habría entendido; sin embargo así no era Dante, a él no le gustaba guardar las cosas dolorosas porque no quería prolongar el dolor, así que dejaba todo correr para tratar de atrapar las buenas.

— No es nada, chica búho—se rió aun contra él, recordando eso. También había querido un búho como mascota, hacía muchos años; lo menciono tantas veces que Dante le decía 'Chico búho' o cuando estaban solos 'chica búho', no le sorprendía que tampoco se hubiera olvidado de eso.

Apartándole, aunque agarrándole su mano, le menciono— Hey, es hora de ir a casa.

" _A casa_ " pensó con algo de temor; en casa tendría que dar explicaciones y probablemente soportar algunas tonterías, mas parecía un pequeño precio comparado con la felicidad de ahora, y algo de emoción ante la idea de dejar de fingir con ellos.

Sintió una mano en su espalda, viendo como Yoshiro le sonreía con amabilidad; sin reproches, sin incomodidad, solo sinceridad.

Lamento haberse referido a ellos como molestias o nada más compañeros en las últimas horas, porque ahora no podía estar más agradecido que hubieran sido esos dos quiénes la hubieran visto por primera vez; algo le decía que serían buenos amigos.

" _Si puedo tener gente así siendo quién soy, creo que podré con los demás_ " pensó para sí, queriendo dejar de lado todo el negativismo que podía traer la realidad.

Era tiempo de ser valiente.


	6. Cálido

Disclaimer: Percy Jackson no me pertenece; solo los personajes originales que podrán ver en el primer cap.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La decisión correcta

 _Año: 2039._

 _Cálido._

Elsa nunca pensó que eso lo consideraría como algo bueno; desde que tenía memoria lo cálido era sofocante, sudoroso y apestoso. El frío era refrescante, cómodo y alentador; al menos según su perspectiva. Amaba cuando en su natal Portland llegaba el invierno, encerrando en el departamento con aire a condicionado cuando llegaba el verano que nunca soportaba.

El que el abandono de su padre coincidiera en California, un lugar famoso por su calor insoportable; no aminoro su odio por el calor. Se recordaba sentada en esa fuente, con el sol abrazador; esperando a que llegara su papá. No era de sus recuerdos favoritos.

Después de pasar dos años en Nueva Roma en un orfanato, el único frío que había tenido realmente era en su corazón. Los adultos responsables con ellos no querían que practicaran sus poderes, menos los suyos; en más de una ocasión se habían visto muestras de lo que pasaba cuando se desestabilizaba y parecía que le tenían miedo. Al final, el adoptar esa actitud había sido lo mejor; porque cuando tienes tu corazón congelado, la mente no se altera y tus poderes no se manifiestan.

Ese había sido su _modus operandi_ desde que había ingresado al mundo semidiós, inclusive luego de que su _mamá_ le adoptara.

Allí, es cuando empezó a preguntarse la eficacia de su plan.

 _Mamá_ le había platicado poco a poco de su vida, con un padre insano mentalmente que se había convertido en una _manía._ Incluso su madre le dijo con el tiempo que aunque había estado acomodada, su papá tampoco había estado muy pendiente de ella; aunque fuera por su trabajo y demostró que la quería.

Thomas y Jessica habían sido geniales con ella; Jessica había intentado meterla en la velocidad-aunque después le dejo claro que la única que le interesaba era la de los patines de hielo-y Thomas le ayudaba con cualquier idioma en el que necesitara ayuda, lo que era genial porque apestaba épicamente en latín. Nunca le habían hecho comentarios como la "adoptada" o que no eran su hermana; incluso si para nadie fue fácil jamás le reprocharon.

A pesar de todo, siempre se había llevado más con Nate. Nate sabía lo que era tener un padre de mierda, el que te ignoren-aunque en su fue el trabajo y el de ella la inmadurez- y al final tener que ver como valerse, sin importar como las circunstancias. Si había alguien que podía mantener la mente calmada, era él. Aunque ya había pasado cierto proceso cuando lo conoció; un año después de su adopción.

Ella no había pretendido encariñarse o sentir nada, pensó que después de su padre no llegaría a hacerlo nuevamente; y ahí estaba. Era lindo cuando mamá preparaba panqueques especiales, o que sus madres se disputaran que película ver considerando que ella era la menor de la casa y así no ponerle algo inapropiado, que Thomas le dijera de las verdaderas historias de las princesas solo para así reírse de como lo habían endulzado Disney-que no soportaba después de que su padre no supiera que ponerle-, o Jessica que con Zepp le hablaba de algún lugar empinado donde haría frío y pudiera pasar un rato.

En esos momentos, había sentido algo dentro de ella; cierto calor que en lugar de ser arrebatador e incandescente, era reconfortante.

Pero esos instantes se iban, su carácter serio y atemorizante regresaba; el invierno se apoderaba nuevamente de ella.

Al menos, así era antes.

Cuando conoció a Claire, nadie iba a decir que de la misma manera conoció a su mejor amiga. Era una fiesta de reunión de varios amigos de la guerra gigante, a la que sus madres estaban invitadas en Nueva York; había una cantidad de gente bastante grande en donde no se sentía nada cómoda, no conocía a nadie y para colmo de males era verano. Había intentado alejarse de todos ellos.

Ahí fue donde la vio.

La casa colindaba con parte del bosque, así que allí era donde había decidido alejarse un poco de la multitud; no pensó que otra persona se encontraría allí. Piel oscura, más baja que ella, ojos dorados y unos rizos tan negros como sus alas. Jamás había visto un ángel, no obstante al verla era seguro que ella lo era; incluso si no eran blancas las alas, se veía tan angelical como uno.

Alzaba una mano, como si quisiera alcanzar el cielo; apenas había despegado unos centímetros del suelo, pareciendo que movía sus alas con dificultad. Sin notarlo, hizo alguna clase de sonido-¿estupefacción quizás? Estaba tan concentrada que no lo recordaba-y allí fue cuando acabo todo; las alas se volvieron sombras hasta desaparecer por la luz y la chica cayó en su trasero.

Fue a ayudarla y allí sintió su mano; estaba fría, como si recién se hubiera devuelto a al mundo mortal. Cuando le pregunto qué había pasado, ella dio una respuesta que aun hoy no olvidaría sus palabras exactas "las almas no son cálidas, y tampoco los muertos"; lo había dicho mirando a otro lado, como si esperara que se alejasen nuevamente de ella.

Era la primera vez en toda su vida que sentía que tenía a alguien como ella.

Sus poderes no eran comunes, la gente le temía, y en esos ojos había visto la misma mirada que tenía desde hacía años, una de perdida.

A partir de ese momento, Claire y ella fueron inseparables; aun al otro lado del país.

Comenzó simple: se ayudaban con algunos ejercicios en sus respectivas aficiones-había varias cosas en común entre el patinaje en hielo y ballet-, hablaban por teléfono o mensaje Iris, podían estar allí por siempre sin encontrar algo que faltara; Claire nunca reclamaba que el lugar era muy frío o si ella estaba así, simplemente estaban juntas como dos niñas normales.

Al principio fue eso, juegos, risas y diversión; antes de que empezaran a pasar a mayores.

Al año de conocerse; su familia de visita en Nueva Roma, y en el patio de su casa-donde se quedaban-la encontró llorando. Cuando trato de hablar pensó que la alejaría, que quizás las sombras enloquecieran o sus alas se manifestarían y se iría; en su lugar hizo lo que ella no quería hacer: hablo.

No solo de ellos como la muerte de su madre, sino de todo. Como estuvo todo un día dormitando en la cama de su madre, esperando a que esta le levantara y le sonriera; o que su padre fue quién se llevó el espíritu de su madre y este le conto todo, o que fue Gian quién la encontró en sueños cuando esta empezó a soñar con los Di Angelo. Incluso el vacío de su alma o como le costó adaptarse con ellos fue algo que incluyo.

Elsa había dicho su historia, en más de una ocasión; pero solo hablaba de lo que paso, lo que cualquiera podría enterarse hablando con su padre o el periódico. Jamás había mencionado como espero bajo el abrasador calor de San Francisco, el que lloró en la noche y toda la plaza acabo congelada por su tristeza, o que había decidido congelar todo dentro de ella a partir de entonces.

No lo dijo en esa ocasión, porque Claire le había necesitado; mas próximamente si le había dicho.

Lo comento como si nada, casi por compromiso; su mejor amiga le había desvelado los mayores dolores en su vida, ¿así que tenía que corresponderle, no? Si, por supuesto que sí.

Antes siempre había pensado que todos se alejarían al decir que había congelado una plaza entera, o que era una idiota por querer al padre que la abandono. Claire no hizo nada de eso; ella simplemente estuvo a su lado y la dejo hablar, sin interrumpirle, hasta que finalizo. Le había abrazado inmediatamente.

" _¿Sabes? La muerte y el frío nunca están muy lejos_ " Claire siempre trataba de resumir todo a metáforas, como si el encontrar algo parecido le reconfortara " _Eso significa que pase lo que pase, estés donde estés; eventualmente voy a encontrarte, y estaremos juntas. Nunca estaremos solas otra vez_ "

'Nunca estaremos solas otra vez' una simple frase, conformada por unas palabras comunes que por sí mismas no tenían un significado especial para ella; y sin embargo en ese momento, fue perfecto.

Por primera vez había sentido esa calidez, pero ya no era algo subjetivo y tampoco era sofocante como en el verano; era como si por primera vez alguien le dijera que estuviera bien si sentía algo, que no tendría que temer que por su comportamiento la gente que quería la rechazara; un calor que se extendía en el pecho y le decía que ella había ansiado escuchar desde que comprendió que su padre la abandono "Nunca más estarás sola"

Se había puesto llorar en el hombro de su mejor amiga, durante toda la noche; inclusive se quedaron juntas en su habitación, dormidas y abrazadas. Por primera vez en meses, dormía en paz.

Se habían vuelto mucho más unidas en ese momento. Si estaban en el mismo lado del país lo pasaban juntas todo lo posible, cada cosa que hacían o era en pares o que no las incluyeran; inclusive Claire le dijo que si la necesitaba o si alguna de las dos se extrañaban, le llamara y le dijera que la buscara en sueños.

No era una hija de Hipnos o Hades; sin embargo por el conocimiento de su hermano mayor y porque su padre tenía una relación cercana con el dios del sueño, podía buscar a personas a través de ellos. De esa forma dirían su clave secreta -Ángel de hielo-para saber que no era un sueño y así pasar todo el tiempo que querían. Quizás no pudieran tocarse como en el mundo real, aunque allí no era menos especial; en lugar de sentir con el cuerpo, sentían con el alma.

Claire conocía cada cosa de ella para este momento, 6 años desde que se hicieron amigas. Eso también era viceversa; podía decir sin mirar a los lados las comidas favoritas de Claire, las manías que tenía o los dolores que le había generado su sueño de ser bailarina de ballet.

Ahora mismo, ella estaba en el campamento por ella. Bueno, no exactamente; era un buen lugar para practicar sus poderes, y a diferencia de la legión podía estar allí solo el verano como máximo; aunque la razón principal si fue ella.

Era de mañana, cuando se había encaminado a buscarla y pensando en todas estas cosas, recordando lo importante que era ella; es que se dio cuenta de lo obvio.

Estaba enamorada.

Ni siquiera estaba segura que el término le quedara perfectamente. Se suponía que estar enamorado era ver todo color rosa, pensar solo en esa persona y ser una completa idiota frente a ella. A Elsa no le pasaba nada de eso; el mundo era normal como siempre, solo que al lado de Claire es que sabía que las cosas estaban bien; no pensaba todo el tiempo en ella, pero al hacerlo un sentimiento especial le invadía; no es que se volviera tonta con su presencia, es que al hacerlo, de repente sentía que una parte que nunca tuvo, ahora estaba con ella.

Claire no solo era su mejor amiga, era la chica que nunca remilgo por su comportamiento, la que le animo a aprender a controlar sus poderes sin temor a ella, la que fue su roca por siempre y que le comprendió, aunque siempre hubiera sido una chica errática y enojona; le sonreía y le diría que encontrarían como resolverlo.

Era más que una amiga, más que una enamorada, era…

— ¡Elsa! —Oyó que le llamaban, preocupada; al mirar era Claire, que le miraba con miedo— ¡¿Estas bien?! ¿Qué ha pasado?

Al mirarse así misma comprendió porque su amiga estaba asustada, el piso a su alrededor estaba congelado de forma inmediata, como si la grama fuera hielo esculpido; sus dedos tenían un tono azulado, el mismo que poseía cuando bajaba la temperatura en si misma que generaba la nieve y el hielo. Solo pasaba eso en dos ocasiones: cuando quería hacerlo o cuando se alteraba.

— C-Claire, vete, es peligroso—el terror empezó a llegar en su mente; ¿Y si ella se enteraba de lo que sentía? ¿Y si las cosas cambiaban por sus sentimientos? ¿Por sus emociones disparatadas, la hería?

La chica en lugar de huir como cualquier persona hubiera hecho al ver el invierno en ascenso; simplemente puso cara de concentración y empezó a correr hacia donde ella estaba, pisando fuerte para no resbalar con el hielo. Cuando estuvo frente suyo, agarro sus manos.

— ¡Elsa cálmate! —le pidió con miedo, y ahí es cuando se dio cuenta de que clase era: Claire temía por ella. Cada vez que esto sucedía, las emociones fuertes se involucraban; no podía ser una casualidad que en el campamento hubiera pasado, ella estaba asustada porque alguien le hubiera lastimado— Tranquila, estoy aquí, estoy contigo.

Elsa miro a esos ojos, aquellos dorados como los de la muerte, y con los que de una u otra forma le calmaban.

La hija de Quíone pensó que al estar cerca ella, solo estaría peor; pensaría que sabría sus sentimientos, que sería evidente y las cosas cambiarían, y no fue así. Nada había cambiado desde que eran unidas. Sentía como el calor de ella se filtraba por sus dedos, como este le recorrían como un escalofrío el cuerpo; y como su corazón enviaba ese calor palpitante que le hacía sentir viva.

— ¿Qué paso, Elsa? ¿Alguien te ofendió, te hizo daño? ¡Le diré a Jessica! ¡Iremos para que se entere que nadie tiene derecho a lastimarte! —reclamo furiosa, mirando a todos lados como si buscara al enemigo. En ese momento, tuvo ganas de reír.

Claire era más bajita de ella, mucho más delgada, y probablemente un niño podría vencerla en vencidas; aun así, ese ángel negro estaba en guardia, buscando quién le insulto para defenderla, incluso si ella podía congelarle cuál estatua solita.

Siempre había sido así; podía ser algo tímida y solitaria, mas las personas que quería las defendía con garras y dientes, y se alegraba de pertenecer en ese grupo selecto.

Sus poderes de inmediato se tranquilizaron, a su alrededor todo tuvo el aspecto de siempre como si nada hubiera pasado; y podía sentir como ella misma estaba mejor.

— Mira Claire, no fue nada, ¿sí? —Le dijo apretando sus manos para que le mirara, cosa que funciono— solo…ya no importa, ¿vamos a las actividades?

Ella no parecía muy segura, pero asintió, confiando en ella. Soltó una de sus manos para caminar, aun teniendo unida la otra. Elsa sonrió ante esto.

Si, podía estar enamorada de Claire, o quizás fuera algo mucho más allá que solo significaba que no podía separarse de ella; y sea cual sea no es que le importara. Confiaba en su amiga, más que en ninguna otra persona en el mundo; y sabía que sus palabras eran verdaderas, que siempre estarían juntas.

" _Desde que sentí por primera vez la calidez al estar con mi familia y luego se iba, temí que mi corazón volviera a estar congelado para siempre_ " su sonrisa se ensancho a la vez que apretaba la mano de la morena; lo que hizo que esta volteara a verla, y le devolviera el gesto " _Pero estoy segura que mientras este con ella, el frío no invadirá mi corazón_ "

Claire y Elsa eran más que dos amigas, dos semidiosas; una parte de ella siempre estaría en la otra, porque así como muchas personas habían encontrado lo que siempre buscaron en otra, ellas lo habían hecho; y por siempre, se pertenecerían.

Porque una era su calidez, y la otra era su hogar.


End file.
